Irken Child
by Chaotica
Summary: An Irken child is born and is 'cared' for by his race.


Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Irken Child  
  
The child screamed angrily as he was pulled from his birthing arm by a second one. Like so many before him he had imprinted the arm as his 'mother'.   
He was dropped unceremoniously into a small dark cubicle. He blinked rapidly as colored lights were flashed in his eyes. His first reaction was to attack the annoying disturbance.  
So he did.  
He slashed his little still-soft claws and growled.  
The lights went away and were replaced with the ever present darkness of his home. A steady heartbeat sound came to him and he glanced around curiously. Soon his eyes drooped and he curled up on the smooth floor.  
The steady sound continued but the temperature dropped.  
The child lifted his head and chirruped to his unseen caretaker.   
No response, the room got colder.  
The child chirruped again more urgently. Soon the floor was too cold and he lifted himself off the floor with tiny metallic legs.   
He shivered since he was still unclothed and ceased chirping for much needed attention.   
Slightly angered the child looked up for the opening he had been dropped through. Finding it he leapt up in an attempt to escaped the cold.   
Even with the extra boost from the metal legs he didn't make it.  
"Response test complete." A voice said.  
The child glanced around for the source of the voice.  
"Prepare for Loyalty programming."  
The floor fell out from under the child sending him down into a larger room. His legs caught him and set him safely on the ground.  
He watched as a metal arm that looked nothing like his 'mother' came down from the ceiling.  
"Remain still."  
The child did as he was told. While he had been in his tube he had been silently programmed with the language of his race and a few nominal things. Like the fact that the 'voice' was his commander.  
The arm latched onto his neck and left arm. The child blinked curiously then squealed in pain as dozens of needles pierced his skin.  
Vaccines, chemicals and tiny nano-machines flowed into his blood stream.  
The vaccines had obvious reasons but the chemicals and nano-machines were for other reasons besides health.  
The chemicals activated parts of the child's brain and the nano-machines latched onto specific nerve structures.   
A small cluster of the small machines attacked his brain physically. Images of tall Irken figures flooded his mind. The leaders of the past from Red-1 to Red-534, and Purple-1 to Purple-265. The image of the current Tallest Red-534 was burned into his mind.  
The arm retracted leaving the child to writhe on the floor in pain.   
"Loyalty programming complete. Prepare for Social programming."  
Again the child squealed as new information was programmed into his mind with the nano-machines. The idea of height determining strength flashed across his mind. Information on the occupation he would have for the rest of his life was relayed into his brain.  
Finally the pain ceased and the child shivered on the floor.  
A door opened at one end of the room. "Exit."  
The child sat up. He blinked but now it was not an innocent expression. It was merely an action to clear his sight. This child was no longer a child.  
He exited the room and found himself in a vast hall with other small beings like himself. They formed lines and were clothed, fed vitamins steroids and supplements they would take until their systems were able to take solid food.  
He noticed his uniform was slightly different from many and eventually found a group that wore the same uniform as he did. They stood idly by until an adult approached them. He was taller than they were therefor their superior.   
"Alright, line up. This is your naming orientation. From here you will go through the red door to your first Invader assigning." The adult said. He used a device on his arm to take fingerprints, eye scans and DNA scans as he assigned names.  
The small one offered his hand to the adult as the taller one went about his business. He paused as the information was entered then glanced at the newborn. "Your name is Zim." He then went onto the next one.  
The little being contemplated his name. 'I am Zim.' He thought. 'I am an Invader.' He glanced around at his brothers and sisters. 'I will be great.'  



End file.
